Barney's Mysterious Thing (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Mysterious Thing is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 2, 1998. Plot Barney tells his friends that he doesn't know what his mysterious thing is. When the Winkster steals Barney's mysterious thing, Barney and his friends must go to a few places to look for it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Jack the Police Officer (Bill Fagerbakke) *Mr. Dave the Ice Cream Chef (Jonathan Hyde) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Frost) *Peggy (Jodie Reshter) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Sidney (Wood Hiro) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Mitchell (Daniel DeSanto) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Keesha (Mera Baker) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together # # # # # # # #Evermore # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Quotes Notes/Trivia *The Custom Mid November 1997-1998 Barney costume is used (MIX of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, 1996-2002, and Season 4) are added. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop and BJ costume from "Barney in Outer Space" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *It is revealed in the episode that Sidney is allergic to grass. *Wood Hiro started his act as Sidney in the age of 7. His voice sounds like Ham Porter's voice from "The Sandlot". *It was also revealed in the episode that BJ and Robert like to play pranks on others. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of the high-slide), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2, slowed down, and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta gets knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Scooter's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched down to +4 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Flaw and Order" (when the storm strikes the house as Buster drops the cake), except it was pitched up to +2, Carlos's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +1, Juan's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Nicked by a Name" (when Arthur is being attacked by bees), except it was pitched down to -4, Peggy's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +3, Julie's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kid" (when Cartman found out that he turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on his side of his shoe), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, Sidney's scream is the same as Hamilton's second scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast steps on the stick and ball), Robert's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Muffy pushes Francine's arm causing the ketchup being squirted on Francine's dress), except it was pitched up to +3, double slowed down and mixed with Robert's 1994-1998 voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red wagon and falls into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when SpongeBob is being taken to see Davy Jones' locker) (Pitch +2) and Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut in the lamp) (Pitch +6), Mitchell's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas and The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and into some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Mitchell's voice, Curtis' scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +4, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7 and slowed down, Emily's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -10 and mixed with Emily's 1996-2002 voice, and Keesha's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "Go to Your Room, D.W." (when Kate rips off Tiffany's head), except it was pitched up to +1, slowed down, and mixed with Keesha's 1994-1998 voice. Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Beauty and the Beast